B4FV303: Bring It On
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: To pass the time and to improve team work, the entire crew are forced to take part in Voyager's Sports Week


**Go to Parts -- ****1 & 2**

**Disclaimer**  
I'm not sure where the idea for this episode came from. The title was decided by site visitors, so thanks to whoever voted.

**Episode Synopsis**  
While on the way to rendezvous with Zare and Ligod's ship, the Voyager crew take part in various sports to improve team spirit.

**Special Guest Stars**  
Amy Lee as Zare

**Guest Stars**  
Adam Blaustein  
Clive Martin  
Jake Wood

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
28th September, 1st, 18th & 30th October 2004

**Episode Based In**  
June 2372 (early season 3)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"What if there's no truth to the legend?" Tryce asked.

"Then we'll just take the planet anyway. It'll just take longer," Yuji sighed. "No worries, I'm sure it's true."

--

"The Masters are planning to do the Citzarian Ritual on the third planet of the Tendaran system," Ligod said.

"But I'm sure a Chosen's blood is what starts the ritual, this is the last ship we should of travelled on," Zare muttered.

"It's all that's needed. You and James are the potentials, but we still don't having any proof of who is the Chosen," Ligod said.

"Right," Zare rolled her eyes. "If you're unsure why get both of us here. That's rather dangerous considering there's already vampires onboard," Zare questioned.

"But they can't go down there on their own with goons and Masters," Ligod sighed. "Don't worry, I have a plan that wont go wrong."

--

"How long's this been going on?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh, well it hasn't been as bad as today. It's been about a month," Jessie replied.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge, "Kes, please come to my Ready Room."

"I just need to know a few things so I know for sure," Kathryn replied.

Jessie shrugged, "um ok."

"Ok how can I put this without annoying you?" Kathryn muttered to herself. "Have you and James, been um.. putting it politely as I can, intimate.. um, physically since New Earth?"

"Just once, but it's really sick that you're asking," Jessie grumbled.

"Was this before or after your sickness began?" Kathryn asked.

"Before.." Jessie replied.

Kathryn quickly butt in, "did you ask Kes or the Doctor for something? You know those hypospray injections you're suppose to have before.."

"What injection?" Jessie replied, looking confused.

"Jessie, did you even do first year senior school Science?" Kathryn muttered.

"No.. infact I thought because of the way she taught me, you know was for nothing. Years later James told me the truth," Jessie muttered.

"It's obvious," Kathryn muttered. "I just find it ironic that the person who taught you how to get pregnant, has gotten you pregnant. It's the most disturbing homework I've ever heard of."

"Jess, um you're a month pregnant," Kes replied.

--

"Well stasis will kill it during a power down. Also I couldn't have someone adopt my baby, I wouldn't be any better than my mother then," Jessie replied.

Kathryn sighed, "no, you have to fully side with me. You're way too young to raise a child.."

"Ok but he is violent enough to murder people. He's also rude, sarcastic, doesn't respect authority, has a huge ego and thinks and can get away with anything. Hardly a good role model for a child," Chakotay said.

"That's not really fair. You're forgetting that he's also kind, considerate, sweet, yeah a little sarcastic but he can be funny. He's also caring and can be very selfless. All good qualities," Jessie said.

Chakotay groaned, "yes close, you're pregnant now, what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that I found him worthy enough to date, and I hated men. In a way I still do. If someone like me can befriend, get close to, and date him, and most of all let him, you know touch me, then he must be a decent guy. I want him to father my child, as there's no one better for the job. Now that's the case closed." Jessie walked out.

--

"The masters are planning to block out a planet's star by doing a ritual. It has to be done at a certain time, and in the place the Masters are now, underground. All we know is that it involves draining a Chosen's blood," Zare said.

"We don't know when, but when they do this the planet will be overrun a lot more quickly than before. This planet's sun is up for 80 of the day, it's a dry world but it's inhabitance is in the billions," Ligod said.

"Unfortunately Ligod now is unsure who the Chosen is. He thought it was you, now he thinks it still could be either one of us," Zare said.

"We have to send a Natural in to battle with the goons and possibly the Masters, the trainees will have no chance if they're attacked. But we can't risk sending you two down until we know for sure. I have a backup plan in case we don't find out, but it's very risky," Ligod said.

"Yes but that could mean that the timeline was changed so James would replaced you as Chosen, or vice versa. Until we know what the paradox is, we cannot use that as evidence," Ligod said.

"He has a point for once," James said.

Ligod sighed, "like I said, there is no point in using it until we know more."

--

James and Zare looked confused as they turned to Ligod. "Why did you do that? Do you know who it is?" Zare asked.

"No I'm afraid not. All I can do is guess from what I've seen so far," Ligod said. "If James is the Chosen, then Zare has obviously had very good training. If Zare is the Chosen, then I'll have to retire. You're both equally matched from what I've seen."

--

"I don't think I have been spending time with my crew, you see. This is an excellent opportunity to get to know you and.." Kathryn was saying.

"Yeah, you want to get to know some of the crewmembers you don't really see or talk to," Faye replied.

--

"Well while you guys were arguing about it, I was more thinking of what it would be like. I never thought about how much he'll freak out when I tell him," Jessie replied.

"He'll find out anyway and it's going to be a lot better coming from you. Get it over with, then you wont have to dread it any longer," Kes said.

--

"No I didn't," Zare grumbled. She pushed him lightly, "I would never forget something like that."

"God, you have no sense of humour do you?" James commented.

"Well, you have no sense of seriousness or whatever," Zare said. "Argh, why do I keep talking like an idiot in front of you?"

"Maybe it's me then," James said, shrugging. "I didn't really know that idiocy was contagious though."

"Well that's because you're infected, stupid," Zare said, smiling cheekily again.

Jessie just rolled her eyes in disgust. She was about to go up to them, but changed her mind. Zare chose that moment to move closer to James, like she was going to kiss him. Instead of going up to them, Jessie turned and ran back the way she came.

James and Zare quickly separated just after a very brief kiss. "What the hell are you doing!" they both yelled at each other.

--

Jessie ran around another corner, which lead to a dead end. She stopped to lean on the wall, and get her breath back. Tears were now streaming down her face, wiping some away with her left hand she collapsed onto her knees.

"She liked James, still does.. she just made a move," Jessie muttered. "I didn't want to see anymore so I ran."

"Jess, we are still talking about your boyfriend here," Danny said. "Come on, it's James.. he wouldn't do that. He's too obsessed about you to even notice another girl hitting on him, let alone cheat on you."

--

"No that wasn't your fault. Zare got me upset, not you.. seeing other women trying to get their hands on you gets me upset. It's hardly something you can control, is it?" Jessie said, looking a little embarrassed.

"All right but you don't need to get upset over it," James said.

Jessie groaned, "yes I do, stop being like that.."

James smiled, "no you got me wrong, at least I think so. There's nothing to get upset over, because no other woman is going to drag me away from you. You don't have to worry about it, I'll be yours as long as you want me to be. Just remember that if there's a next time."

Jessie blushed a little, "see, you don't need to do anything for me."

"I still want to though, I just want to prove to you that you're the only girl that I want," James said.

--

Ligod sat down on the chair nearby. "That sounds like an excellent solution, as soon as this is over I'll send her to you."

"Yes he is stronger, I've seen it. Zare, thanks to her training is a little bit more accurate than he is, and has better senses. Trouble is without knowing what the paradox is, we wont ever know for certain. There's evidence for both you see," Ligod said.

"Well um it's about James, he's um.. you should just see this," the first guy stuttered.

Ligod looked at one of the monitors, he looked a little pale. "I see, that's enough. Switch it off."

"Well it means he's gotten closer to her since our last visit. It wont be long before we'll have our test subject," Ligod said. "Pretty soon, that pretty girlfriend of his will have an unfortunate accident."

--

"You're saying that the goons didn't know either?" Ligod questioned.

"Yes that's exactly what we're saying," Zare grumbled. "We're no closer to finding out who the Chosen is, and several trainees died needlessly."

"They were obviously lying when Frenit said they didn't know. Cutting my throat would of made me lose a lot of blood, and not in the right place either," James replied.

Frenit nodded his head, "yes that's true, unless they were just bluffing."

"Believe what you want, but it doesn't change anything. I know I'm right about this, and if you're not willing to accept it, you shouldn't be Chosen at all," Zare said, she walked out of the office.

"You took on the Masters and lived. No other Slayer has done that," Ligod replied.

"I thought for some reason that I'd be able to handle it, but I can't. I can't even beat Frenit in a fight," James said.

Ligod sighed, "you may not be a Chosen, that I know, but you do have the potential to be a powerful Natural. You've just got to realise that something's always going to hold you back from getting there."

"And what's that?" James asked.

"That would be your pretty little girlfriend," Ligod replied.

"Because I'm with Jess now, I do want to return from a fight like before, in one piece. Now I have something to live for, so I try harder, thus making me stronger than before. Without her I'd just be a miserable sod all the time, not giving a damn and be too careless. Maybe that's why all the other Slayers die young, you watchers don't let them live," James said.

"Then we move on," Ligod said with a slightly evil smile on his face. "Listen to my plan, and it's up to you whether you do it or not."

--

"Oh get over yourself Jessie, it's not my fault that James likes me more than you," Zare muttered.

Jessie looked even more annoyed, "what did you say?"

"How long until it's safe to transport?" Chakotay asked.

"The dust'll take a while to clear, I'd say about half an hour," Harry replied.

"Somebody has just beamed down to the crater," Harry replied. He looked up from his station, "it was James, and because of the dust settling, I can't beam him back."

--

"I can smell another on him, a girl," Tryce replied.

Yuji looked interested, "really? That is new."

"Yeah, well so's this," James muttered. He threw Tryce over his shoulder, he took out another knife and quickly staked him with it. Yuji and girl vamp stared in shock as he turned to dust.

Yuji tried not to laugh, "oh please, those two were puny little children in comparison to me. Not one Slayer has managed to beat me. Not even close."

"That's funny, didn't they say that about the other two as well?" James muttered, folding his arms.

"Time's up," Yuji whispered. In a blink of an eye he snatched the knife off of James, and pushed it into his chest.

Yuji pulled the knife back out, he pressed it against James' face. "You don't like it do you," he whispered. He pushed him easily to the ground. The entire area started shaking. "It's true after all, I'm so touched," he said.

--

"The planet, it's.. having an earthquake," Harry stuttered.

"Where about's?" Chakotay asked.

Harry glanced at him, "that's the thing, it's happening everywhere."

Zare turned to them, "the ritual.."

--

Yuji shook his head, "Yes a Chosen's blood is the key to the ritual, but lucky for us this generation has a few extra candidates, the rejected Chosens. Thanks to the confusion, we had three to choose from, you, Zare and her dead brother. It's funny you should of known that, the watchers have known that for generations."

The girl leaned over to get closer, she jumped a little and gasped. "What the.. how did.." She then turned to dust.

Yuji turned around to see Jessie standing nearby James, holding a knife in her hands. He just smiled, "aaw, this is so sweet, it's the lover."

James tried to get up, "Jess, get out of here.."

Jessie looked down at him, "I'm not leaving without you."

--

Jessie pulled herself back onto her feet, "then, how is he.."

"Still alive?" Yuji questioned. "The cave keeps him alive during the whole thing."

"You're beating on him when he can't do anything about it. Only cowards would do that," Jessie replied.

Yuji narrowed his eyes, he quickly walked up to her. "And only a fool would insult me like that."

Jessie shrugged, "I don't care, James only has a few minutes left and I wont be much happier after that. It's probably safer for you if you kill me now."

"Right, you're not a Natural or Chosen Slayer, so you wont turn evil if he dies," Yuji laughed. "What will you do when you turn evil, leave the cave to get your hair dyed and then scratch my eyes out?" Quickly, he grabbed a hold of her arm, pulled her around so she had her back to him. Before she knew what was happening he dug his teeth into her neck.

Jessie smiled sweetly, "oh, I spiked it."

"With what exa..." Yuji grumbled, he went up in flames before could finish off what he was saying.

--

"Ok, clear," he said, keying in the commands. Nothing happened. He did the same a few more times, but still nothing happened. He shook his head, "sorry, it's not working."

Jessie stared at him, "well keep trying."

The Doctor glanced over, looking uncomfortable. He moved away from the biobed, and headed for his office. He passed Ligod as he walked into the room.

"He wasn't just my best friend Kes, he was my everything. What am I going to do?" Jessie cried, putting her hands over her face.

"I know, I really do. You'll always have a part of him with you, remember," Kes said. She closed her eyes as she backed away, she turned around and spotted Ligod. She walked back over to Sid. Ligod just watched Jessie with interest.

--

Kes rushed over to them, opening up a tricorder. "My god, he's coming back."

James started to open his eyes, of course the Doctor was right in his face. Both jumped a little at the same time. "Why must you do that, everytime," James muttered weakly.

Jessie wiped some tears from her left eye, she leaned back over him so she could hug him.

James looked confused, but one arm around her anyway. "Somebody tell me.."

Kes shrugged, "you died, again."

Jessie sighed, "but, that will be.. you said you'd be careful, then you go and hand yourself over to those Master guys."

James looked a little nervous, "I didn't, I killed one.."

Ligod looked a little impressed, "that's two, now just ditch the girl and you could be the best."

--

Ligod smiled sneakily again, "what made you think you could rescue him?"

"I did, didn't I!" Jessie snapped again. "I had a plan, but even if I didn't, that wouldn't of stopped me."

"Hmm, you must be pretty brave or stupid," Ligod said.

"Bravery or stupidity had nothing to do with it. I had to save him, and nothing could be more scarier than losing him," Jessie said.

"I see," Ligod sighed, smiling slightly. "Do you love him? You must do if you were willing to risk your life for him. And cry like a little baby over his dead body. It's pathetic really."

--

"Because that's the exact thing I'm meant to prevent. A Slayer cannot love, it will kill them and many others one day, and I'm afraid James will be it's next victim," Ligod replied.

Jessie shook her head, rolling her eyes, "who said anything about him being in love with anyone?"

"I did. He has proved already that he is powerful, and could be amongst the best Slayers of them all. Problem is, he has you," Ligod replied.

"No, enlighten me," Jessie grumbled.

"You said he was your everything, and him dying is obviously painful," Ligod said, he started circling her. "I know he has strong feelings for you, and for a Slayer that is very dangerous. I recall an incident one month ago where he tried to murder somebody, just because he thought you had been using him. Can't you imagine what kind of anger he will have if something happened to you?"

"Fine, I see your point.. I'll be more careful in future," Jessie muttered. "Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Who said I wanted you to say that?" Ligod said, smiling evily. He headed off down the corridor. "Take care Jess."

**And now the conclusion**  
**The Bridge:**  
Tuvok walked onto the bridge, with Neelix right behind him.

"I don't think having an eating contest is a very logical solution to the problem," Tuvok said, stepping behind his station.

"Why not?" Neelix asked.

"It would only solve the morale side of it. Eating too much isn't going to reduce crew laziness," Tuvok replied.

"All right, all right. A salad eating contest?" Neelix grumbled.

"Yeah, I win!" Tom yelled out from the helm.

"Only because you cheated with that fire move," Jessie grumbled from the Engineering station.

"That's a special move, it isn't cheating," Tom grinned.

"So Tom's into the Virtual Fight final, who will be facing him?" Danny questioned like an announcer. "Janeway or Harry?"

"I refuse to take part," Kathryn grumbled.

"That's fine, except you'd have to do without the prize," Tom sneered.

"I don't care about winning material goods," Kathryn said.

"All right then, that year supply of coffee icecream is as good as mine," Tom said.

"Thanks a lot Tom," Harry groaned.

Kathryn's eyes lit up, "what are we waiting for? Lets fight!"

Harry sighed, "that means I'll probably have to try." He pressed a few buttons on his console, while Kathryn fiddled with the computer next to her chair.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow as two computer characters faced off on the viewscreen. "What is going on?"

"Go," the computer voice said. The two characters started fighting.

"Come on, come on!" Kathryn screamed.

Harry yawned, "maybe not."

Jessie glanced back at Tuvok, "we're having a tournament, the winner gets a day off tomorrow."

"I thought it was coffee icecream!" Kathryn snapped.

One character stopped dead, the other one kept kicking and punching him. The one Kathryn was obviously controlling dropped.

"Oh well, it's just you and me Tom," Harry said.

Tom snorted, "prepare to get your butt wiped Harry."

Danny giggled, "told you he needed to wear nappies."

Harry stared coldly at her, "do you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth."

"No, we're not that close. Plus I'm not in love with mine like you are," Danny replied.

"Oooh," Tom laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry grumbled.

"Why are you having a tournament?" Tuvok asked, eyebrow getting higher with each word.

"There's nothing to do obviously. Except we could go to the holodecks, but there's only two," Chakotay replied.

"Now I've just gotten a great idea about what we can do. It'll help morale, get everyone some exercise and will improve team spirit," Neelix said.

"That sounds like a really bad idea," Jessie commented.

"No, it'll be fun," Neelix said.

**Later, Holodeck One:**  
The entire crew had all gathered into a large sport's centre's racing track field. Neelix, Tuvok and Chakotay stood facing everyone.

"Welcome everyone to the Voyager Area!" Neelix bellowed. "While the ship is going through this uninhabited area on autopilot, we'll have our first annual Sport's Week!"

"I knew this would be a bad idea," Jessie muttered.

"We're going though an uninhabited area, on auto pilot with all the crew skiving? That's just asking for trouble," Danny added on.

"Now, we were having trouble choosing a fourth team Captain, as the 'logical' choice would of been Janeway," Chakotay said.

"But we doubted she'd make a good sport's team leader," Neelix finished off.

"Traitors," Kathryn grumbled.

"So we decided that the leader should be the winner of the Virtual Fighter Tournament," Neelix said.

Tom grinned while everyone else groaned in disappointment. "Excellent," he said as he pushed to the front to join the others.

"Now lets choose team members," Tuvok said. "Mr Neelix, you go first, then Chakotay, me and then Mr Paris."

"This'll be a surprise no doubt," Danny sarcastically said.

"Kes," Neelix said grinning.

Kes groaned, "crap!"

Chakotay sighed, "one of the Slayers would be useful for some of the events, so Zare."

Zare looked confused, "I'm only a visitor, I shouldn't even be here."

"That's a logical choice Commander. I choose Mr Taylor," Tuvok said.

"Wow, I was picked first and it wasn't for comic relief, and by Tuvok? Something's wrong," James commented.

"Well the numerous footballs and basketballs in faces did lose it's funniness after.. Wait what am I saying?" Jessie muttered.

Danny shook her head, "yes, that's what I was wondering."

Tom frowned, "oh, I wanted to boss him around. Oh well, I choose B'Elanna."

"Ugh great. Thanks Tuvok," B'Elanna groaned.

**Later:**  
Only a few crewmembers were remaining to be picked. One unknown was left, the rest were Jessie, Sid and Paul Foster.

Tom's team were all girls, he had managed to get Lisa, Faye and O'Hara as well as B'Elanna. Chakotay had Harry, Ian, Thompson and Ligod. Neelix had the Doctor, Kathryn, Craig and Clive. Tuvok had Lee, Claire, Danny and the main Foster.

"Sid," Neelix said.

Chakotay sighed, "Foster."

"Morgan," Tuvok said.

Jessie groaned as she was the only one left, "great, why am I always picked last?"

Tom smiled nervously, "oh Jess, you haven't been picked yet. Great, I choose you."

She glared at him, "why is all the last team leader to pick, the biggest jerks?"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not that runty blonde Slayer guy you're obsessed with. You can go back to following him like a little puppy dog afterwards," Tom grumbled. His eyes immediately widened, "crap, I should stop saying things out loud."

"Puppy dog?" Jessie grumbled.

"Runty?" James questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Zare sniggered from her team, "puppy dog. Couldn't put it any better myself."

Chakotay groaned, "ok, that's enough." He clapped his hands. "Ok attention everyone. Games will begin tomorrow. Today your team leader will discuss with you about the events, and well anything to do with the sport's week. Also he'll choose a first officer, so to speak and assign at least one sport to everyone."

"Commander Chakotay's team, which is called the Blue Team, will gather in Cargo Bay One. Lieutenant Paris' team, aka the Red Team will have Holodeck Two's arena main hall. Mr Neelix's team, the Green Team will use Cargo Bay Two," Tuvok said.

Neelix smiled sheepishly, "I need to keep an eye on my Leola Root crop."

"My team, the Yellow Team, will stay here," Tuvok finished off.

"Can I swap with someone? I want to be with my Laura," Thompson said.

"I would but I'd rather be in Tom's team than Zare's," Jessie commented. Zare rolled her eyes.

Everyone started to clear the room, excluding the Yellow Team.

**The next day:**  
Some of the crew had gathered around the centre of the arena. Tom, Chakotay, Tuvok and Neelix stood in front of them all.

"Ok, a very good first round of female high jumps there. Now it's time for the second round," Tom said.

Chakotay smacked him across the head, "pack that in."

Tom rubbed his head, "ow. Round Two Girls get ready."

Lisa, Zare, Kathryn and Claire 'eagerly' emerged from the group.

Kathryn took a look at her competition, "ok, all these girls are a lot younger than me and one is a Slayer."

Zare put her hands on her hips, "uh.. excuse me, do you think I'm not young or something?"

"This isn't a good start," Tom whispered to Neelix.

"Nonsense, this needs a competitive atmosphere," he grinned.

Some unknown crewmember handed Lisa the pole. She stared at it looking rather worried, "ookay, what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Come on Lis! Faye and Jess already backed out," Tom moaned.

"Um, I feel a lot braver now, thanks," Lisa sarcastically said. She held up the pole vertically, ran towards the high jump. At the last second she dropped the pole and ran off into the distance.

"Ooh, zero points," Neelix grinned.

Zare walked over to pick up the pole, "I watched the last lot do it. It can't be that hard." She ran at the high jump and did it no problem.

Chakotay clapped his hands, as did the rest of the Blue Team present. "Good work."

Tom pouting, "having a Slayer doing it, is cheating."

"No it's not, that's just discrimination," Chakotay said.

Zare walked over after picking up the pole again, "yes, and I took offense at that." She knocked Tom out with it.

Kathryn took the pole off her looking nervous. "Do it for the coffee," Neelix called out.

She suddenly looked determined, "I will." She did well until the jump. She crashed right into the bar. "Ow," came the obvious groan. With a thud she landed on the ground nearby.

"Maybe we should put the safeties on after all," Chakotay said, looking concerned.

Zare looked down at Tom, "nah, more fun this way."

Claire picked up the pole, "my turn." She ran towards the jump area, but she forgot to do the actual jump. "What the.. crap!"

"Hmm, looks like a gold for the Blue Team," Chakotay smiled smugly.

"Ah but it's time for the guys," Neelix said.

Ian and Craig emerged from the group looking even more 'eager' than the girls. "Where's Mr Taylor?" Tuvok asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Woof woof," Tom whispered. Everyone stared blankly. "He's probably with his bch, you know the puppy dog comment yesterday." Everyone continued to stare blankly. "Ugh, forget it! Now where's my high jumper?"

"Er Tom, you only picked girls for your team, so you have to do all the male events," Chakotay pointed out.

"Oh crap!" Tom groaned, slapping his own forehead.

"There's a lot of that today," Faye commented.

James made his way over to the group, "sorry I'm late. I was watching the Unknowns Ice Hockey Match. Boy, it's a blood bath in there."

**Meanwhile:**  
Clive rushed out of the changing rooms holding a hockey stick, "damn alarm clock." He entered the hockey pitch to find everyone lying on the ground. "Phew, that was a close call."

**Back to the High Jump:**  
"So, was Jessie with you?" Tom asked, raising his eyebrow. Tuvok did the same.

"Yeah, why?" James replied.

"No reason," Tom replied, smiling cheekily at the others.

"Tom," Chakotay called in a sing song voice, handing him the pole. "You're first, entertain us."

Tom took it off him, "ok fine." He ran towards the bar, lifted himself up fine and started to throw himself towards the high bar. A ripping noise distracted him, he tried to look but ended up crashing into the bar.

"Well that was disappointing," Zare muttered.

"Nah, it was mildly entertaining after all," Chakotay said.

Tom pulled himself up, "I did get hit in the head before, you know." He pulled himself to his feet, brushing himself off. "Phew, that bloody hurt." He walked away with all eyes on the rip on the back of his trousers.

"Uh Tom," Neelix stuttered.

"Shh, just keep quiet," James whispered.

Ian picked up the pole. He took a deep breath before running. He placed the pole on the ground to jump but it just bounced back and hit him in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

Zare leaned a little close to James, "looks like you've got no competition either."

"That's good, I always skived high jump," James said.

Now it was Craig's turn. He picked up the pole nervously. "How the hell am I getting out of this?" He started to run but a girl amongst the group caught his eye. He stopped dead. "Here catch," he said to no one in particular, and threw it in a random direction. Tom screamed not very far away as Craig ran towards the group.

James groaned, "great, I have to go get it now." He headed over to Tom's now limp body. Ignoring it, he picked up the pole and headed back to the start. He went to do it, but changed his mind. "Oh screw this, I'll look like a fool." He threw it in another random direction, and walked away.

Tom lifted his head up, "oh that bloody hurt." Of course the pole hit him again, knocking him out.

"How are we going to sort this one out?" Chakotay asked.

"We can rate it on the most amusing," Neelix suggested. "That would be Ian or Tom's, or maybe Craig's."

James pouted slightly, "hey, that's not really fair."

"It is, considering that two out of three of the others did try," Chakotay said.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "that's so illogical."

"Um yes. Long jump?" Neelix questioned.

"Hmm," Chakotay sighed.

**Later:**  
Tom groaned, "I wish I picked some guys for the team."

"Come on Tom! We need some entertainment!" Danny yelled out.

Tom pulled a face, "I'll give you bloody entertainment." He started running, he did the long jump normally much to everyone's disappointment.

"Next," Chakotay groaned.

Harry stepped up to the line. He breathed in before pulling a determined face. He charged forward, but tripped over his own feet, landing flat on his face. Blushing, he pulled himself back up. "Can I do that again?"

"Knock yourself out," Tom shrugged.

Harry did it again, but this time he did it right.

"Neelix," Chakotay called.

Neelix pushed through the small crowd wearing a bright green jogging suit. "Ok I'm ready." He ran the course and stopped after the sand part.

"Uh Neelix, you're disqualified," Chakotay muttered.

Neelix turned around, "why?"

"Well you went way passed the white line," Tom smirked.

Neelix blushed, "oh, I thought this was the race. Can I do it again?"

"Nope, disqualified," Chakotay replied, also smirking. He looked over to the crowd, "Lee, you're up."

Lee stepped out, "why was I volunteered for this."

"Because you're a good jumper, black guys are," Tom replied, shrugging.

Zare shook her head, "so if anyone's not you, they get insulted, discriminated against etc. How shallow are you Mister."

Tom glared at her, "I wasn't being discriminating!"

"Yes you were," everyone muttered in unison.

"Fine," Tom groaned, folding his arms.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "I actually chose him because it was the most logical. Mr Foster is afraid of sand, Mr Harrison broke his leg in the hockey incident.."

"Why didn't you use James, as a Slayer he's suppose to be good at athletic stuff," Tom said. Zare cleared her throat. He stared at her, "ok ok, I get the point. Geeze!"

"Actually, he probably isn't. At school he only did the sports that involved bats, balls.. things to defend himself with against the bullies," Danny commented. She sniggered, "oh I said balls.. that's a classic." Everyone groaned.

"I did it," Lee said, eyes shifting nervously.

"Uh, no you didn't," Chakotay said.

"Yeah I did it so fast, while you were guys were talking," Lee said. Everyone stared blankly at him. "Oh ok, god.. I don't see why we have to do this anyway."

"It's all for the exercise," Neelix grinned.

**Meanwhile, in a swimming baths si****mulation**  
Some unknown crewmember got to the top of a diving board. He took in a deep breath before diving off it. Everyone cringed as he crashed instead of splashed.

"Ok, who reprogrammed the diving board to hover over the ground?" Thompson asked. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder, then pointed at the diving board. They watched Sid climb to the top, with a weight attached to a rope wrapped around him. "Oh god.."

**Back at the long jump area:**  
"And of course the amusing fatalities," Zare commented, glancing towards Tom.

Tom folded his arms, "hmph, charming."

"Right, we should move onto the girls," Chakotay said.

Tom turned to Faye, "go then."

Faye started shaking, while turning pale. "Um, I don't feel well and my knee hurts, oh and I have a headache." Everyone stared at her. "I'm not just making excuses. Oh all right!" She moved over to the first line, she started running but did all the wrong things but still ended up doing the jump at the end.

Tom cringed, "Faye, you did it all wrong!"

"I don't care, my part is over with," Faye cheerfully said, she walked away while still managing to blush madly.

"Zare," Chakotay called.

Zare groaned, "are you going to make me do every event?"

"No of course not, only crazy people would make Slayers take part in sports such as rugby and er, football?" Harry muttered.

"That's a point, which one's which. We've got Americans and Brits here," Faye questioned.

"When has the word rugby been used in America, yeesh," Tom groaned.

Faye rolled her eyes, "no.. American rugby usually has more padding and everything than the British one. Right?"

Tom glanced over at Zare, she smiled sweetly. "American.. definitely."

"Zare, just do the jump," Chakotay grumbled.

"Ok, but I wasn't paying attention to anyone else," Zare sighed. She made her way over to the line. She stared at the rest of the course with a frown, "um, so what exactly do you do? Jump on the lines or something?"

"Ah Chakotay, don't get the alien Slayer to do every event.. she's more clueless than Faye and Neelix. It just goes to show that humans can only play human sports," Tom said. Everyone stared at him. "Ok, yeah that was discrimination. but it's true."

"Chakotay, can I take part in this rugby?" Zare asked, again smiling sweetly.

"Sure," Chakotay replied, smiling evily.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**A little while later:**  
Most of the crew were walking around the seating area for one of the halls. The rest of the crew stood in four groups on the fake grass.

"Ok folks, it'll be Red versus Green, Blue verses Yellow. The winners of both will then take on each other!" Tom yelled.

Jessie cringed before slapping Tom across the head, "ow, don't yell in my ear."

Tom pouted, "but everyone had to hear me."

"No one should have to hear you," James muttered.

Tom narrowed his eyes, "how come I can hear you from here?"

"Well you do have really big ears," James replied with a shrug.

"No one makes fun of my ears," Tom grumbled as he turned to his team. "Ok Reds, we must beat the Greens, we need to kick some Yellow's a."

"Why Yellow? Blue might win that one," Lisa asked.

"I want to show him up ok," Tom said with a pout. "That reminds me," he said, turning to Jessie. "When we do go against the Yellow's, remember Jessie.. your job is to distract him, you know when it's his turn to bat."

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "um.. you mean like.."

"Yes exactly. Lets do this!" Tom said loudly. Jessie groaned, she slapped him again.

"Why me though?" Jessie moaned. "I'm crap at distraction.. oh wait, hey!" She smacked him again.

Tom pouted again, "oh all right, I'll get Lisa to do all the men distracting. When it's your turn to bat Lisa, do something slutty when you go past, he'll probably be a good catcher and that'll throw him off."

Lisa giggled, "this should be the best game of Rounders ever." Jessie narrowed her eyes, Lisa spotted straight away and winked at her.

Chakotay walked over in between teams Red and Green, while the other teams headed off. "Red's will bat first, Green spread out." He walked away again.

Jessie quickly walked over to Kes, "Kes, get me out of this. Give me a sick note or something.. you know I should be careful."

Kes shrugged, "ok but I can't lie on it, and it has to be read by your team leader."

Jessie turned pale, "you mean Tom?" Kes nodded. "You know, the exercise will do me some good." She rushed over to join the batters queue. Kes smiled as she headed over to her spot.

Neelix glanced around at his team, "ok.. I need somebody to throw the ball to the batters. Craig, you can do it."

**A litt****le while ****later:**  
Faye nervously stepped behind the line, an unknown passed her a bat. She raised it nervously as Craig got ready to throw the ball. He did, Faye swung the bat meekly but it fell right out of her hands. The ball hit the crewmember behind her.

"Faye, go quickly," Tom whispered.

"Oh right," Faye muttered. She started running, but she was forced to stop at the second point as somebody passed the ball back to Craig.

Tom sighed, "next."

Jessie went up to the line and picked up the bat. Nearby Lisa was at the third point talking to an unknown guy. "If you mess up at least two more catches, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek," she said. The guy smiled goofily and he nodded. Lisa shuddered as she turned away.

Craig threw the ball at Jessie, she just hit it. She threw away the bat and started to run. Tom screamed, "ow.. damn it!" He fell to the ground nursing a certain area. She tried not to laugh as she ran to the third point. Lisa got to the end, while Faye only got to the fourth.

"Ah ha, I got away from the creepy guy," Lisa said. The guy waved at her, still smiling goofily. She put on a fake smile and waved back.

"Oh god, soldier down," Tom squeaked from the floor.

Chakotay blew a whistle, "ok change over time!"

"But I was so close to the end," Jessie moaned.

"Yeah me too," Faye groaned. "And I hate catching."

Chakotay groaned, "tough."

**Another while later:**  
Now the Yellow team were playing against the Blue team, with the Yellow's batting.

Harry looked determined as he prepared to throw the ball. James just stood at the line looking rather bored. Harry finally threw the ball, James hit it and it went really far. He just waited a while just to watch a few of the catchers run after it.

"Mr Taylor, would you please.. you could get two or three rounders here!" Tuvok called out.

"Ok," James muttered, he just walked around the points, while the others who were there just got to the end.

"Uh, it's stuck in the tree.. surely that's a disqualification or something!" Thompson yelled from the distance.

After a few rounders, the ball was returned to Harry. He just smiled, "I can't wait until Zare starts batting.. we'll get those points back."

"You should of ran," Tuvok snapped.

"So, I got about five of them.. that'll help us win," James said.

"They have Zare on the team," Claire pointed out.

"Ok, I'll be a catcher or something when it's her turn," James muttered. "I don't like running at rounders, I feel like an idiot."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, "why.. I put you into the racing."

"Oh childhood 'trauma', and if I'm running with others I'm fine," James said.

It was Danny's turn, she picked up the bat and got ready. Harry threw the ball at her, she managed to hit it and she ran off with the bat, she ran back and put it down. She then continued. The ball stopped nearby Harry's feet.

"Harry, get it quick!" Chakotay yelled.

Harry's eyes were now wide and watering, lips trembling. He collapsed onto his knees, covering a certain area with his hands.

"Great more points.. keep going Danny!" Claire yelled, while the male part of each team grew uncomfortable while watching Harry.

About ten minutes later the teams had changed places, Harry was being escorted out via a stretcher, he had an ice pack where his injury was.

"Damn it, we're not doing too well," Chakotay commented. "Zare, hit it as hard as you can ok."

"Yes boss," Zare muttered sarcastically. She raised the bat as James got ready to throw it at her. He threw it, she hit it as hard as she could but he just jumped to catch it. She just managed to get to the first point before someone told her to stop. "What, I hit it hard.. you bard!"

"Think of it as revenge," James commented.

"For what?" Zare grumbled, folding her arms in a huff.

Neelix blew the whistle, "all right round one is over."

"Finally, the nightmare ends," Ian sighed in relief.

"Actually not really, the winners have to play against each other," Tom said, he also had an ice pack. He turned around, "judge, who's playing?" A holographic referee walked over.

"It'll be Red V Yellow," he replied.

"Yes, team lets kick some Yellow a," Tom said.

"Um Tom.. James and Danny helped win when they were batting, and because James was doing the throwing to the batters, the Blue's didn't stand a chance," B'Elanna said.

"How did Danny help again?" Tom asked. He turned pale, "oh yeah.. get a girl to do our throwing."

"Well yeah, you're the only guy," B'Elanna muttered.

Tom blushed, "that's right, any volunteers to be the thrower person?"

"I guess I could do it," B'Elanna sighed.

Tom smiled, "right thanks, now we need to figure out how to stop Mr Freak."

"Um we could first get a good thrower when he bats, and when it's our turn to bat make sure the ball goes right for him," Jessie said.

Tom stared blankly, "ok even a rookie knows that's just going to make things worse. Are you on our team or what?"

Jessie groaned, she did a fake salute, "sir, yes sir."

"She was only kidding, geeze lighten up," B'Elanna muttered.

"No she wasn't. Now Jess, when he runs do the distracting thing. Do anything just make sure it stops him," Tom said.

"That's cheating," B'Elanna said.

"No it's not when you have to suffer," Lisa muttered as she wiped her lips. "Ugh, that guy must never wash his face."

"Great, Jessie just grab him and do your thing. That's suffering," Tom said.

"My thing?" Jessie said.

"Yes, the stuff you do with him all the time," Tom said.

"Have an argument?" Jessie said, pretending to sound confused but still clenching her fists.

"No I was going to say stick your tongue down his throat, but that's easily noticed and will get you disqualified. Just smack his butt or something," Tom said.

"I'll do that," Lisa blurted out.

Jessie glared at her, "which one?"

"Both if I have to, I need that other guy off me fast," Lisa replied.

"Oh ok," Jessie said, she punched her in the face.

"Um.. " Tom stuttered. "Oh great, I was going to use her to distract the other guys."

"What like gay Lee, married Tuvok and weirdo Foster?" B'Elanna muttered.

"Good point," Tom nodded his head. He clicked his fingers, "we need a medic over here."

"Make that two," Jessie said, moving her glare to him.

"Woah chill," Tom stuttered, backing off.

"They usually cheat Tuvok, maybe we should," Lee said at the other side of the field.

"If they cheat they'll get disqualified, we don't need to," Tuvok said. "Mr Taylor, you do the same thing again when it's their turn to bat."

"All right, but it's not considered cheating if I accidentally throw the ball at Tom's head or something, is it?" James questioned.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "I'll ignore that. This time just run, I'll put some of our worst batters in front so you wont have to run alone."

"Great, thanks," James said.

"Who is our worst batters?" Claire asked.

"Foster and Williams," Tuvok replied.

"Hey," Lee moaned. "I'm great at this game." Everyone but Tuvok sniggered quietly.

A little while later the game was on. The Red's were batting.

"Ok Jess, remember what I said, this time don't throw the bat at me," Tom said.

"Ruin my fun," Jessie pouted.

Tom walked back over to the rest of the team, "fingers crossed that freak will take it easy on her."

James overheard, "hey, I heard that."

Tom turned around, "uhoh, Jess hit it hard and aim for him, forget what I said."

Jessie rolled her eyes as she picked up the bat, James watched her nervously. He prepared to throw the ball. He threw it lighter than usual, she just panicked and moved out of the way. The guy behind her caught it.

The referee groaned nearby, "lets do that again."

"That still counts, go Jess," Tom muttered.

"No it doesn't," referee said.

"Damn this is just like being at school again," Jessie said quietly to herself.

Tom smiled, "he threw it lightly, just stay calm ok."

"I'd feel better if I could throw the bat afterwards," Jessie said. She glanced back, "just kidding."

Tuvok walked over, "we should swap throwers just for this one turn."

"What, why?" James asked.

"You know why, you swap places with Williams," Tuvok replied. Lee pulled a face as he walked over to where James was. Tuvok returned to his spot. James groaned as he headed over to one of the points.

Tom groaned, "damn it. We lost our only shot."

Lee picked up the ball, he threw it at Jessie. She hit it and ran, almost forgetting to drop the bat as well. Lee caught it just when she got to James' point.

"Ok next," Tom sighed.

B'Elanna stepped up to the line. Lee glanced around nervously, "um ok, I'm doing it again." He threw the ball, she hit it and ran off. Faye walked up next, she just managed to hit the ball and ran off too.

Tom groaned, "for god's sake.."

"And then he said I should smack your a or something, then Lisa said she'd do it," Jessie was saying to an uncomfortable James. B'Elanna and Faye stood at the previous points looking not very happy.

"Uh Jess.." James muttered.

"Shh," Danny shushed.

"What?" Jessie said, glancing at her then back at James.

"My team's going to hate me but you have to run," James said.

"Just run past her," Tom grumbled.

Chakotay blew the whistle, "ok everyone stop. That's the end."

Tom groaned as he fell onto his knees, "ok if we've lost, I'm blaming it on you Jessie."

Jessie pouted, "but, you wouldn't get whole points when you continue your run later."

"B'Elanna and Faye may have got full rounders though, well done," Tom grumbled.

"I didn't know, I thought they could go past while I'm here," Jessie said.

"Tom shut it, she had important things to tell me," James lied.

Jessie glanced at him briefly, "yes, important things."

The referee stepped forward, "Yellow wins."

"Aaagh, damn it," Tom groaned.

Chakotay clapped his hands once, "so, what's next?"

**Later, Holodeck Two:**  
The Red and Blue team were in the middle of a rugby, or for any Americans reading football, match.

Somebody passed the ball to Tom, he panicked as he saw Zare coming towards him. He threw it away, but Zare still jumped at him, knocking him to the ground.

Neelix used the whistle again, "Miss Zare, would you please stop tackling everyone."

"Why, I thought this whole thing was for fun?" Zare pouted.

"Continue," Neelix sighed. He blew the whistle.

Zare shrugged, "I love this game." She ran off.

Harry meanwhile passed the ball to Ian, he ran down the field but was pushed to the ground by B'Elanna. He quickly threw it, Ligod caught it. He smiled evily, he threw it in Jessie's direction, she stumbled backwards a little looking startled. B'Elanna waved her hand at her, she threw it at her.

"What are you doing, Jessie's on the other team," Ian said.

Ligod pretended to look shocked, "oh sorry, I forgot."

Faye stopped nearby Jessie, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, wasn't expecting it," she replied. They split up.

Zare watched Ligod watching her, she narrowed her eyes.

Harry passed him the ball. He ran down the field with it, he then threw it back the way he came, confusing everyone who saw it.

Zare watched it, she then noticed it was going towards Jessie, who wasn't really paying attention. She ran over to her as fast as she could, once she got to her she pushed her to the ground. The ball just flew passed them and crashed into the wall nearby some other people. Neelix blew the whistle again.

"Ok, they told you not to tackle anyone," Jessie said, looking more startled than before.

Zare sighed as she sat up, James rushed over to them. "That ball was going towards your head, I had to," she said.

"Thanks Zar," James said as he knelt down next to them. "Are you all right?" He helped Jessie sit up.

Zare stood up, her eyes fixed on Ligod. He was giving her a cold look. She was about to walk over when Neelix came up to them. "What on earth happened there?" he asked.

"Ligod.. he threw the ball twice at her," Zare replied.

"Ligod? Why would he?" James questioned.

"I don't know," Zare muttered.

Jessie sighed, "he isn't keen on me, he was acting creepy when I last talked to him."

Tom, Chakotay and the referee walked over. "Can you get him disqualified, at the very least?" Neelix asked.

The referee shook his head, "no, it looked like an accident to me, he is new to the game."

"No, I saw him.. he was watching her like he was planning murder or something," Zare said.

"I doubt throwing the ball at her would of killed her though," Chakotay said.

"Jessie, you can rest at the side if you want, I'll get someone else to play for you," Tom said.

"Yeah thanks," Jessie said.

Tom, Chakotay and Neelix headed away, the referee just shook his head. "Miss Zare, one more unnecessary tackle and you're disqualified." He walked off too.

"That wasn't unnecessary," Zare grumbled.

James helped Jessie get to her feet. "Thanks again," he said.

"No it's ok, I owe you guys one after all," Zare said.

James looked confused, "you do?"

"Well you know, that incident before we went to that planet," Zare said quietly. "I don't know why I did it, so.."

"Well at least you're admitting it now," Jessie said.

"But you're still mad at me," Zare said.

Jessie shrugged. James smiled as he guided her to the side benches. Zare went over to the huddle nearby.

Jessie glanced over at the water tank thing nearby, she shuffled over to get to it. James watched her as she filled one plastic cup, then he noticed two of Ligod's companions watching them nervously right next to the tank, they rushed off. He took the glass off of her.

"Hey, if you want a drink just ask," Jessie said.

"No, we both don't want it," James said, he dropped the contents onto the floor and he followed the guys. He picked up speed to catch up with them, he grabbed one and pushed him against the wall. "Ok, what's in it?"

"What are you talking about?" the guy against the wall stuttered, not daring to look at him directly.

"Well Ligod was intent on getting her out of the match, and then you guys are near the water. What did you do to it?" James questioned.

Meanwhile Ligod got in front of Faye and got the ball, he was about to throw it when Zare tackled him hard into the ground. Neelix blew the whistle.

"Ok, what are you up to?" she asked angrily.

"Ow, what are you on about?" Ligod grumbled.

"Jessie, why were you trying to hurt her?" Zare asked.

"I wasn't, she wasn't doing much, I was just trying to involve her in the game," Ligod replied.

Chakotay walked over, "Zare, get off him."

"Ok ok, but Ligod's not involved in this," the guy against the wall said as Jessie walked over.

"I don't believe that," she said.

"He just mentioned to us that you should stay out of a dangerous sport like this, he doesn't want anything to turn the Slayer," the guy said.

"So, what are you up to then?" James asked.

"We're um, we think Ligod's just gotten soft on his Slayers recently. We're trying to fix everything," the other guy replied.

"So there is something in the water?" Jessie asked.

The other guy nodded, "it shouldn't affect anyone else, it's designed to target just you. It would kill you slowly."

"What are you doing?" the guy against the wall stuttered.

The other guy smiled, "sorry, gotta go." He turned around but bumped right into Zare.

"I've just been disqualified," she said sweetly, she grabbed a hold of the guy by the neck.

"Ok.. you two should um, calm down," Jessie said nervously.

"Why, these two just tried to kill you," Zare said.

Tuvok stepped in between them. "There will be no more violence, Mr Taylor and I will put these two in the brig."

"Yeah ok, but we should sedate them just in case," James said. He let go of the guy, he backed off a little and punched him hard in the face. He turned to Zare, "that one too."

"I said no more violence," Tuvok said. He took a hold of the conscious one, he pulled him away after Zare let go of him. James groaned, he started dragging the other one by the arms.

"Jess, just in case.. make sure no one drinks that," James said.

"Yeah ok," Jessie said, she rubbed the front of her neck. "So glad you noticed."

"So am I, I'll be back ok," James said. He continued to drag the other guy out.

Jessie sighed, "I doubt it'll hurt anyone else, just me."

Zare stared at her, "what makes you so special?"

Jessie stared back at her looking nervous, "uh.. no reason." Zare continued to stare at her, looking puzzled.

**Later that night**  
**Th****e Mess Hall:**  
Two pool tables had been set up in the middle of the room. At one table Tom and James were playing, of course Tom was winning. At the other table Zare was playing against Clive.

Tom walked around the table smiling smugly, he took another shot which went straight into the corner pocket. "Hmm, all I need to do is pot the black and that's game over."

"Thank god, that'll be me done for today," James commented, folding his arms.

Tuvok nearby raised his eyebrow. "Why did I choose him to play pool? I played against him before."

"Hmm, not very logical was it?" Neelix said in a teasing voice. Chakotay nearby was fuming. "One Slayer has no idea what she's doing, the other one just likes to cause casualties."

Nearby two crewmembers picked up a stretcher, Ligod was lying on it with a ball imprint on his forehead. They passed Jessie, who stopped them. "Hmm, maybe this'll help," she said as she pressed her hand against the forehead.

"Don't, he's probably already got brain damage," one crewmember moaned.

"Oh, that's what I was helping with," Jessie said sweetly, she poked Ligod in one eye. The crewmembers quickly carried him away from her. They passed Zare, she patted one crewmember hard on the arm which made him lose the grip on the stretcher.

Chakotay groaned, "would you two stop it!"

"What, I've been wanting to hurt him for months," Zare commented. She glanced at Clive, "quickly, can I have a turn?"

"No, I haven't missed yet. Just hit him with the cue," Clive replied.

"Excellent," Zare's eyes lit up. James nearby looked over with the same look. The crewmembers quickly got Ligod out of the room.

"Ah ha, I win!" Tom yelled out. "The better man won."

"I didn't get to hit Ligod with the cue, who should I hit instead," James muttered, looking at Tom.

"Ok ok, the better guy at pool won," Tom stuttered.

Zare walked over to the rest of the team Captains. She held out her broken cue, "um.. I broke it."

"How did you do that, you haven't played in five minutes," Chakotay questioned.

"Oh, he won," Zare replied.

"Huh, what does that have to do with the broken cue?" Chakotay asked. Everyone looked over at where Clive was before, they looked down at the ground and found him on the floor unconscious.

"Oh god, call Sickbay again," Harry stuttered.

**Much l****ater that evening:**  
"No why should we do this again?" Faye groaned.

Tom raised the microphone he had as he stepped further onto the stage. "Because it's a lot of fun, that's why."

"I'd rather be in that Jacuzzi I saw," Jessie commented.

"Nah, I'd rather be here," James said.

Jessie shrugged, "safeties are on in the relaxing and changing rooms."

"Oh, but still, I'd rather be here," James said.

"What's wrong with water?" Ian asked.

"I'll answer that if you tell me what's wrong with Inspector Gadget?" James muttered.

Danny sniggered, "great name."

Ian ignored her and blushed, "he's creepy ok."

Jessie pulled a face at Danny, "one of these days I'm taping your mouth shut."

"Ok up first is Faye singing 'Sound of the Underground'," Tom said.

Faye turned pale, "what, who did that?"

Lee sniggered, "I could of chose a worse song."

"Come on Faye, the song is easy," Tom teased.

"No it's not," Faye pouted.

"I'll do it with you if you want," Claire whispered.

"No, I didn't volunteer," Faye muttered, folding her arms.

"We'll call her up later ey? Next, I mean first up is James and Jessie, with 'My Prerogative'," Tom said, sniggering slightly.

"Ok, who's volunteering everyone?" Jessie grumbled.

Danny tried to look innocent, failing of course, "I was going to put down a cheesy love ballad, but I'm not that cruel." Jessie elbowed her in the arm.

"Come on guys, it's the Britney version," Tom called.

"I didn't even know there was one version, let alone two," James muttered.

"This is going to be great then," Ian sarcastically said.

"They usually give you the worst. Lets get this over with," Jessie groaned. She stepped closer to James so she could whisper in his ear, "we can go to the Jacuzzi after volunteering Danny."

"Hmm, brilliant," James sarcastically muttered.

Ian nudged him with his elbow, "what's wrong with you? Jacuzzi with your girlfriend, pretty sweet if you ask me."

Luckily Danny wasn't listening, "I might sing Chewing Gum."

James and Jessie looked at her, worried. They headed for the stage anyway.

**Half an hour later:**  
Kathryn was now on the stage swaying to U Sure Do.

"Coffee sure makes me feel really thirsty," she 'sang'. "It sure does." The music faded out. A few people clapped slowly as she got off the stage.

Tom got onto the stage with a bemused expression on his face. "Um ok, that was Janeway doing U Sure Do by Strike, with some new lyrics. Now it's time for Danny."

Danny giggled as she rushed to the stage. Tom nervously handed her the microphone. Some cheesy music started playing, she started singing along. "Ah ah, ah ah. Hey Danny.."

Ian groaned, "I knew I shouldn't of let her listen to my album collection."

James, Jessie and Kes stared at him. He blushed again, "I mean my friend's collection."

**The next day:**  
A lot of the crew were gathered in one of the main holographic stadiums. The ground had painted tracks, in the centre of the track there was people playing javelin.

"And now it's time for the second round of four hundred metres," the referee said.

B'Elanna, Jessie, Kathryn, Craig, James, Lee, Foster and Zare made their way over to the starting points.

"On your marks, get set.." Tom said nearby, holding a fake gun in the air.

"Uh, it's not marks or set," James said.

"Oh.. sorry," Tom said. He failed to notice James smirking a little. "Um, on your marbles? Get shaky.. go!" Everyone started running. He smiled, "I like my version."

Kathryn stopped half way, sniffing the air. "There's a coffee around here somewhere," she said. She spotted Chakotay sitting down at the side sipping on a cup. She ran over, snatched it off him and drank some of it.

"Uh that's not coffee," Chakotay stuttered.

Kathryn pulled a face, "eeew, what is this?"

"Herbal tea," Chakotay cringed.

"So who has the coffee?" Kathryn asked.

Foster meanwhile collapsed near the end, breathing heavily. Jessie had stopped nearby him. B'Elanna, James and Zare were in the lead, with Lee and Craig far behind them. They got to the end but it was very close.

"Ref?" Tom questioned, crossing his fingers.

The referee put down his advanced looking binoculars. "B'Elanna first, Zare second, James third, Lee."

"Yes I get the idea," Tom said. He grinned, "yes, we won again!" B'Elanna walked over to him.

"Don't you mean I won," she said.

"Well we've just got two more events left, I'm sure. What are they?" Harry asked.

"Three actually. Bowling, tennis and football," Tom replied. "Bowling then football, last is tennis."

"You mean soccer," Harry said.

Tom sighed, "yes.."

"Great, I'm going for a break," Harry said, he walked off.

James walked over to Jessie as she got her breath back. "Hear that, we're done," he said.

Jessie's eyes lit up, "oh thank god." She put an arm around his, "lets go check out the Jacuzzi, I haven't yet." She dragged him away.

"Great, so the torture isn't over for me," he muttered.

"Ok, but can I just go?" Jessie asked sweetly. "I've had a hard couple of days."

"I wasn't going to stop you, I just don't want to go in," James replied. Jessie just grinned, she continued to drag him away with her.

Chakotay sighed as he walked over, "so where are we doing the bowling?"

**The Relaxing Rooms:**  
James stuck his head around a doorway, he had a quick glance around before walking into the room. "No one's here."

Jessie followed him in, she rushed into a nearby stall.

"You'd think this place would be busier than this," James said.

"Maybe most of them aren't finished yet," Jessie's voice said. "Ugh, it's just like a long week of PE lessons for me, so glad it's over."

The steam room door opened. Kathryn stepped out of it only wearing a swim suit, and of course was a bit wet from the steam. "Needs more coffee," she said, which caught James' attention. He didn't dare turn in her direction. She meanwhile hadn't noticed him, she poured a flask of strong coffee into a funnel thing that was attached to the steam room's wall. She then spotted him, "oh hi James. You should try this, it's so relaxing."

He looked nervous, "uh I'm not a big fan of steam room's, or Jacuzzi's or any kind of water for that matter. Oh and I'm not James." He heard a snigger come from Jessie's stall.

"Don't be silly. I'd recognise that voice and that hair any day. Suit yourself though," Kathryn giggled. She went back into her coffee steam room.

Jessie stepped out from the stall wearing her own swimsuit. She headed over to the Jacuzzi and climbed in.

Harry walked in carrying a towel, he eyed James funny before glancing briefly at Jessie. "So, this is what you do in your spare time, perv on girls?" he muttered.

"Shut up Harry, he's here to smack pervs, not be one," Jessie said. "Speaking of which, you looked at me."

Harry backed off as James started smiling at him. "Why don't you smack your own pervs, which I'm not."

Jessie pouted, "it's too cold to get out again."

Harry shook his head, he went into one of the stalls. Minutes later he emerged and headed for the steam room.

"Uh I wouldn't go in there," James said.

Harry glanced at him with wide eyes, he covered up his bare chest with the towel. "Aaah, don't look at me!"

"I'm not and gladly, but don't go in there," James said, still with his back to the steam room.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you," Harry said, he opened the steam room door while still watching him.

James glanced back over at Jessie who was trying not to laugh. "Tell me Jess, would a girl want to look at that, let alone a straight guy?"

"No, unless they're gay. Gay girls would just look and go meh, don't know about guys though," Jessie replied. "Harry you need to lose some weight, guys shouldn't have those."

Harry stuck his nose in the air, "I bet he's no better." He walked inside the steam room. James and Jessie heard him scream. He ran back out, "oh my god.."

"Told ya," James said. "Any guy who isn't Chakotay who sees that lose their straightness after a while. Why do you think I'm facing away from the steam room."

Jessie giggled, "that's harsh."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Harry snapped. "God, she was licking her hand, plus it stinks of coffee in there!"

"She put coffee in the water," James said.

"Oh that explains it," Harry shuddered. He made his way over to the sauna nearby.

"Maybe you should try this, it's nice plus no one else will accuse you of perving," Jessie said.

"Uh Jess, you do know who I am right," James muttered, as he walked over. "Remember I'm James, your annoying freak of a boyfriend who hates water."

"I know and yeah right," Jessie said. "Just put your feet in at least, it's like a massager. It's got to be better than those sonic showers."

"All right I'll try it," James sighed. He sat down near the edge. After removing his trainers and rolling his trouser legs up to knee level, he slowly put his feet into the water, while pulling a few faces. Jessie smiled as she moved so she could sit in between his legs, she put an arm around one.

"See, not so bad is it," she said.

"Yeah, but I'm never doing it on my own," James replied, looking uneasy still.

Danny and Ian walked in. Danny immediately started smirking. "Take it off," she called out loudly. James and Jessie glanced over at her, Ian did too with a frown on his face. "I was talking to you and James, and I was talking about tops," she whispered. Ian's frown turned into a pout. "Ok, just you."

Harry walked out of the sauna, he spotted the newcomers and covered himself again.

**Meanwhile in the other relaxing rooms in Holodeck One:**  
Tom, Craig, Neelix, Lisa, an unknown girl and Ligod were all in the big Jacuzzi. Neelix was fast asleep, Ligod was busy reading a book while the others just sat there in silence.

"Don't touch the pan," Neelix said in his sleep. He then woke up, "oh what a dream." He looked around at everyone. "Oh, you weren't all here before. I don't suppose you want me to turn this thing on, do you?" Everyone pulled a face as they looked at the bubbling water, it wasn't long until Neelix was on his own again. "Obviously not," he said.

**Holodeck Two:**  
Danny walked out of one of the stalls, she spotted Jessie drying her hair and a few unknown girls nearby doing the same thing. "Hey Jess," she said. The girls laughed in an annoying way and continued chatting.

"Don't you just love girly girls," Jessie said through a fake grin.

Danny walked over to her. "Just as much as I love girly boys, like Harry."

"And then he said that he'd buy me it for my birthday," one girl said. The others screamed.

"Hey Jess, I have blonde hair," Danny said, she said elbowing Jessie in the arm. She caught on, they both screamed mockingly. The girls stared at them in disgust.

James popped his head out of one of the stalls by the wall, "please tell me no-one's getting killed, unless it's Tom screaming again."

Jessie smiled, "no just some girls, you know rich spoilt girly girls."

"Ah got ya, I'm not getting out of here in a hurry that's all," James said before disappearing again.

Danny smiled, "ah so James is in one of the sonic showers ey?"

"Uh yeah.. not all guys just spray themselves after sports," Jessie muttered.

Danny smiled deviously. She tip toed her way over to the stall, she gently nudged the door making it move a little. "Score it's not locked, revenge time."

Nearby, an oblivious Jessie tied her hair into a pony tail. She jumped as yelling started coming from the stall. Danny rushed away from it blushing with a smirk on her face.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked as Danny walked in front of her.

"Just getting my revenge, people should lock their doors," Danny said, getting redder with each word.

Jessie's eyes widened, "oh my god, the shower thing.. you saw him?"

"Oh yeah, I saw him all right," Danny giggled. She patted her on the arm, "you're in for a treat Jess."

James stormed out of the stall, not looking at all amused. "Danny!"

She turned around trying to look sweet, "yes?"

"What are you doing?" James asked loudly.

"Jessie asked me to check you out for her," Danny replied.

Jessie slapped her arm, "no I didn't!"

"Ok, tell me you kept your eyes up or straight ahead," James grumbled.

Danny shrugged, "what would be the point of that?"

Jessie groaned, "she's getting her own back for when you accidentally walked in on her."

"What? I didn't even see anything. I was in and out of that room so quickly, it was like a flash to me," James muttered.

Danny burst out laughing, "oh yeah Jess, you're a lucky girl." She turned around again and came face to face with a stony glare from Jessie. "Ok chill, I was joking.. obviously you didn't get it."

"I'm out of here," James grumbled as he walked off.

"You're lucky I'm finished for the day," Jessie said.

**Later:**  
"Please," Tom said as he knelt down. "Jess please, O'Hara hurt her arm in the bowling event."

Jessie pouted, "but I was finished."

"Thanks," Tom said, handing her a tennis racket. He rushed away.

"But I didn't agree," Jessie groaned.

Danny and Kathryn were playing at a tennis court nearby. Danny missed, she groaned as Kathryn looked smug. "Ah, this is so unfair," she said.

"Next match. Jessie V Clive," the referee said.

Jessie groaned as she walked into the court, "ok Mister, lets make this quick."

**Five minutes later:**  
Jessie threw the racket down, "I hate this game!"

"Is that because you lost?" Clive asked.

Jessie glared at him, "no because.." She picked the racket back up, "lets play another game shall we." She ran around the net and started chasing him.

"All right, so that's that. We'll let the computer tell us the results when everybody meets in the main hall," Chakotay said. "Five minutes?"

"Give me ten," Jessie said as she stopped to catch her breath. She started running after Clive again.

Kathryn walked over to Chakotay, "I see she's still getting mood swings."

"I thought this was how she usually behaved," Chakotay muttered.

**Ten minutes later:**  
The entire crew had gathered in the large hall. "So computer, who is the winner of Voyager's first Sport's Week?" Chakotay asked.

"The winner is.. the Yellow team with a total of twelve wins," the computer replied.

"What? I demand a recount," Tom moaned.

"It's an advanced computer system Tom," Chakotay muttered.

"Yeah, it must do it too fast," Tom said.

Neelix put an arm around him, "don't worry Tom, there's always next year."

"Um no there isn't, I don't think any of our yearly traditions have made it into a second year," Tom said.

"Hmm you're right, but at least this last few days have given the crew some exercise. And of course learned some team work," Neelix said.

"And one nearly got murdered," Jessie grumbled.

"Don't worry Jessie, I'll make sure those two and Ligod get what they deserve when we get back," Zare said.

"Oh, you're leaving?" James questioned.

Zare nodded, "Ligod wanted to wait until the end of this sports thing."

"Are we sure that Ligod was involved though?" Danny asked.

"There's no real proof but I think he was," Zare replied. "Either way, he's getting a beating. I'd better go."

"You take care ok," James said.

Zare smiled, "you too, same to you Jessie."

"Yeah thanks," Jessie said.

"Oh and if you ever figure that Chosen mystery out, let us know somehow," Danny said.

Zare raised an eyebrow, "ok but I think you guys will be too far away by the time we do." She headed away, "bye guys."

Zare walked out of the holodeck, she frowned and glanced around as she did. She turned around to walk down the corridor, something small hit her in the back. A few seconds later she collapsed.

Ligod and his two buddy's walked over to her, Ligod was holding a rifle. "God, I was worried it wouldn't work," one of the guys said.

"Don't be stupid, it was enough to knock out a small Fardehn. Pick her up and lets go," Ligod said. The guys did as they were told, Ligod lead them down the corridor.

**THE END**

**Want to vote for this episode as well as others? Click ****here**  
**Discuss this episode here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**  



End file.
